Adieu
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Le tranchant d'Excalibur n'est pas ce qui fait le plus mal.


_Hello everybody! Me voila de retour avec une autre histoire. Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à M Kurumada.  
Un énorme merci a Burning Asteria de m'avoir relue. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent rester.  
_

_Sur ce, Enjoy!  
_

_Mu,_

_Je t'ai connu dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments. Quand le doute s'emparait de toi, je faisais tout pour te faire comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un homme. Peut-être que ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai toujours eu conscience de l'être merveilleux que tu étais. Tu m'as pardonné mes errements. Tous mes errements. Il y a quelques temps, j'avais honte d'avoir osé te salir mais je ne peux pas regretter._

_Moi qui n'étais qu'un traître au sanctuaire, aveuglé par mon orgueil, je croyais que j'étais le meilleur de tous. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le pire. Je suis mort pour ça et je ne le regrette pas. Zeus seul sait pourquoi j'ai eu le droit a une seconde chance. J'ai tout fait pour la mériter, aidant a la reconstruction du sanctuaire. Je t'ai vu douter à cette époque. Je savais déjà que je t'aimais et j'ai pris le risque. Je t'ai convaincu de pardonner à Saga comme Shion l'avait fait. Ma manœuvre n'était alors qu'une tentative pour me rapprocher de toi. Tu ne l'as pas vu. Pas tout de suite en tout cas._

_Puis le sanctuaire fut flambant neuf. Tout le monde retourna dans son temple et je me retrouvai souvent avec mes deux amis. Eux aussi avaient changés. Je ne saurai dire si cette amitié fut le point de départ. Mais deux clans s'étaient formés. Les renégats et les saints. Tu refusais de prendre part. Un jour tu es passé par mon temple. Les rires ont du t'attirer jusqu'à l'intérieur. En effet, Aphrodite et Deathmask se moquaient de moi et pour cause : je venais de perdre une partie de carte et ils avaient trouvé amusant de m'accoutrer d'un des saris de Shaka. Ils ont toujours eu des idées originales ces deux là. Ton rire lorsque tu m'as aperçu fut la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais entendue. Deathmask t'invita à faire une partie avec nous et tu accepta. Cet après midi restera l'un de mes plus heureux souvenirs._

_Plus tard nous nous sommes croisés a nouveau alors que je profitais d'un moment de tranquillité sur la plage. Tu t'es assis à coté de moi et nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Le calme fut de courte durée. Pour moi tout du moins. Les inséparables m'attendaient de pied ferme. On pouvait leur donner bien des défauts mais ils étaient loin d'être stupides. Ils avaient bien remarqué mon intérêt. Tout comme ils avaient remarqué que j'avais ma chance. D'abord je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Cela me semblait trop gros. Je me refusais à espérer. Mon cœur n'aurait pas supporté la chute. Et quoi qu'ils en disent je préférais rester ton ami comme nous l'étions déjà que de risquer de te choquer. Peureux moi ? Peut-être mais je l'assumais._

_Les choses se sont accélérées lorsque tu m'as invité a diner. Deathmask et Aphrodite croyaient que c'était là ma chance. Pour dire vrai je commençais à le croire aussi. Tu avais fait le premier et ne dit-on pas que le premier pas est celui auquel on doit croire ? Le soir, nous avons bien ri avec ton apprenti et lorsque tu l'as envoyé se coucher j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je t'ai révélé mes sentiments. A ma grande joie, ils étaient réciproques. La vie de couple m'a semblé comme un baume sur mes blessures._

_Mais rien ne dure éternellement. Pas même le bonheur. Surtout pas le bonheur en fait. Je devais former un apprenti à mon tour et j'ai été obligé de partir en Espagne pour cela. Je revenais te voir dès que je le pouvais mais tu t'éloignais de moi chaque fois un peu plus. Sachant que c'était inévitable, j'ai rompu. Blesser pour ne pas être blessé. Mais tu m'as vite oublié et mon cœur a été réduit en charpie quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre quelques semaines plus tard. Je n'ai su que bien plus tard que tu le fréquentais depuis quelques mois déjà. Tu osais même me regarder dans les yeux en me soutenant que notre histoire n'avait été qu'une étape de ta vie. Sauf que j'avais fondé ma vie sur toi._

_Fou d'amour. Fou de rage. Je n'en peux plus. Force est de constater que j'avais raison. Mon cœur n'a pas résisté. J'ai fini de former mon apprenti et depuis quelques temps seul le silence répond à mes appels à Deathmask et Aphrodite exilés dans les pays du nord. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je leur éviterai au moins une déception. Et aujourd'hui, si je me tue c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu m'as donné l'espoir qui m'a tué. Je sais que c'est égoïste de partir comme ça mais ne l'as-tu pas été toi, quand tu m'as menti sur tes sentiments? Tu étais un empathe, je ne peux pas croire que tu ignorais l'ampleur de la douleur que tu m'infligerais en agissant ainsi._

_Les bêtes à cornes sont de foutues bêtes dit-on. Que la terre soit contente l'une d'entre elles va disparaître ce soir avec ton nom comme ultime testament. Puisse mon souvenir t'être aussi désagréable que le tien l'a été pour moi._

_A jamais._

_Shura._

* * *

_Alors, verdict?  
_


End file.
